


Sweet Thing

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien and Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir are dancing around their attraction for each other.





	Sweet Thing

The day before Estinien left the hospital without a word, Fyris was lucky enough to get some free time, which she devoted to visiting the dragoon. He looked way better than when he had first awoken, that was for sure. But he was impatient and wouldn't stop pacing the room, or at least that's what the nurses had told her However, as Fyris entered, a wave of relief washed over the conflicted elezen.

"I am happy to see you," he said immediately as he walked up to her to hold her hand in his.  
"I heard you're driving the nurses crazy."   
"They won't release me. I've been here for way too long and I want them to know I'm more than ready to leave."

He released her hand and motioned towards the bed. They both sat down side by side in silence. Estinien was looking at her with the softest eyes, and she felt rather uneasy. No matter how many times it happened, seeing his bare face always made her heart race, and she feared he would notice. Lost in her thoughts, she almost gasped when she felt his fingers fiddle with her veil.

"Is that alright?"  
"Yes."

Estinien removed the mask swiftly, sighing as he uncovered her face. He always sighed that way, she noted, but it sounded like... Relief? She couldn't exactly tell.

"I am so glad I didn't add any scar to your face."  
"Estinien please, stop thinking about this fight, you weren't yourself."  
"I guess not."

His relaxed, sweet face suddenly closed off. Worried, Fyris timidly touched his cheek. It seemed to startle him, yet he pressed his face against her palm and nuzzled it gently.

"It has been a strange experience, sharing a body with mine enemy."  
"Did you two communicate?"  
"If you will. But none of what he told me was exactly pleasant. It did open up my eyes to quite a few things. But I just..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I cannot get his voice out of my head. Frankly, I haven't been sleeping well because of this. I suspect it might be because the Eyes are still out there, somewhere."  
"Surely you do not mean to go after them?"  
"It is mine duty."  
"Please, let me come with you. I can help, and..."

Estinien pressed his index finger to her lips and shook his head.

"It has gotten personal. And you've earned your rest, I am not about to use you to fulfill mine task."  
"You wouldn't be using me. Estinien, please, take me with you."  
"Mine sweet thing," he murmured while pushing a wild strand of hair behind her ear.  
"When did you start calling me that?" she smiled.  
"I am not sure. Should I refrain myself?"  
"No. I like it."  
"Fyris..."

Estinien leaned in to her, the tip of his nose almost touching hers. She took in a sharp breath.

"Do you still want to do it?" she asked in a shaking voice.  
"Do what?"

She touched her mouth with two fingers, before applying them to his lips. He sighed.

"I was serious the first time I asked."  
"I wasn't sure..."  
"Seeing your face for the first time has made me want to kiss you, that is true. But everything we have been through after this point has only made me want to embrace you whole."  
"What are you waiting for?" she murmured.

He smiled, touching his forehead to hers.

"I would not want to ruin this moment."  
"I wouldn't have pegged you for a romantic."  
"I feel good when you are with me. I feel even better when you look at me. But right now..."

He paused to press a hand to her cheek.

"I feel like both the strongest man alive and the weakest fool. I am not used to this. What are you doing to me?"  
"I could say the same thing. You make me feel so vulnerable..."  
"Is that wrong?"  
"I don't think it is."  
"Fyris... Mine sweet thing. Will you have this fool of a man who's so desperately enamored with you?"  
"If you'll have this broken shell of a woman."  
"You're not broken. You're everything I need and then some."

He pressed his lips to hers softly, just for one fleeting second. She did the same right after, pressing just a tad harder, just a little longer.

"I'm scared," she admitted.  
"Of what?"  
"Our relationship... It's going to change if I let you in."  
"Could this not be a good change? Do not fear me, Fyris. I would never hurt you."  
"I know. "  
"Please let me in."

He kissed her lips once more, this time digging a hand in her long silver hair. She seemed to relax a little, but her emotions were still clear in her gaze; she was distressed. Yet still...

"One more time?" she whispered so low he barely heard.

He kissed her again, and this time she pressed her body flush against his, begging for him to hold her. He was more than happy to do so, and wrapped his long arms tight around her form. She sighed against his lips.

"You're so warm..."

She kissed him this time, and her tiny hand found its way to the tie holding his hair up. She quickly got rid of it, letting his soft white locks free. She bit her lower lip.

"I can't get over how handsome you are. This is too good to be true."  
"You always praise me too much."

Another kiss . She needed to taste him, yet he pulled away before she had a chance to do so.

"Why are you torturing me?"  
"Is that torture to you?"  
"Albeit a sweet one."  
"You should get used to this then."  
"What are you doing with me..."

He pressed himself against her, forcing her to lay on her back. She sunk in the comfortable blankets and mattress, her face bathed in Estinien's silky hair. Propping himself up on one arm, he looked at her for a few minutes, his fingers mindlessly playing with her locks. He finally let go of the silver strands to pull softly on her collar, unveiling her pale neck. Two fingers caressed the skin there, searching her pulse. He smiled when he felt it quicken noticeably.

Fyris tried to find something to say, her vulnerability embarrassing her beyond words, but before she could form a sentence, Estinien kissed her neck, just below her jawline. She moaned softly, wrapping her arm around his wide back to try and keep him close.

"Do you like this?" he whispered in her ear in a raspy voice she'd never heard before. She nodded, feeling her cheeks burn hot.

He kissed her neck again, a few times, forming an invisible line from jaw to clavicle. She started shaking with growing excitement.

"Estinien..." she pleaded as he nuzzled her neck.  
"What is it?"  
"You're just teasing me..."

He rubbed his nose against hers and cupped her cheek.

"Fyris..."

She looked at him in the eye, feeling her heart skip a beat. He was dead serious and she knew he was about to tell her something important.

"We all have a reason to fight. I thought fighting would be over for me the moment I destroyed Nidhogg but... I felt something new bloom inside me. I know nothing else but how to fight, and I will surely fight all mine life. But now... I want to fight for you."  
"Estinien..."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she pulled him closer, locking their lips in yet another kiss. But this time, she wouldn't let him go. She parted her lips, allowing her tongue to caress his mouth with the softest touch. He sighed through the kiss, hesitant, and pulled away from her.

"Fyris... listen to me, mine sweetheart."  
"Why are you refusing me?"  
"Do not get me wrong, I want this as much as you do. Perhaps even more. But..."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I cannot be yours as long as mine duty binds me."  
"I..."  
"Fyris. I will find and destroy the Eyes. And when that is done... I'll give you everything you can possibly want, and then some."

A faint smile appeared on her lips, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"Alright. I'll be patient."  
"Mine thanks."


End file.
